Mini SWE 1-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Here comes the first episode of SSB 205 Live


Greatest Show on Earth from Kid Rock*

Fireworks*

"Welcome to Mini SWE ! Etika here with Mew2King ! "

"Hello everybody and welcome to Detroit,Michigan ! And tonight,we got Toon Link vs Lucas,Little Mac vs Olimar and in the main event,a battle royal to determinate the number one contender for the Cruiserweight Championship in a Steel Cage Match at No Holds Barred. "

"The winner of this match could be blessed because of the opportunity to be champion... or be cursed because of the stipulation ! "

"Wait,Master Hand is in the ring ! "

Indeed,the chairman was into the ring with a micro.

"Hello SWE Universe,I may be disturbing you right now.

_NO ! NO ! NO ! NO !_

Glad to hear that ! First,before I tell what I have to say,I have to announce you that Ness won't be here tonight !

_NOOOOOOO ! OUHHHHHHHHHHHH_

I understand your frustration,but my next announcement has... nothing to do with him. You see,Strong Style has Ganondrof as Acting GM,and SmackDown has Tabuu and a new co-GM tomorrow...

_Crowd noise_

Well what about Mini SWE ?!

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_

Ladies and gentlemen ! Please welcome our new Mini SWE General Manager !

Apollo Crews's theme begins and Orbot comes out at the arena.

_YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_

He enters in the ring and shake's Master Hand's thumb. The boss gets out of sight as Orbot takes the micro and begins talking.

"Well hello Detroit ! Glad that I'll be with you everyday ! Now that I'm General Manager,I kinda edited one of our matches tonight. It's about Toon Link and Lucas ! "

_WHAT ?!_

Toon Link will surely confront him but about the stipulation... I said to myself that it was too simple,too repetitive so I decided to do this match a 2-Out-of-3-Falls Match ! "

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_

"Hope you're hyped and now... I'm leaving ! "

"Toon Link will confront Lucas in a 2 Out of 3 Falls Match. " says Etika.

"Yeah but for now,Olimar comes into the ring. "

Indeed,the little boy comes in the ring and gets to the ropes to prepare himself.

Then Little Mac's theme's playing and this one comes like AJ Styles with his pink pull-over. Then he takes off his hood and raises his arms. He enters in the ring and geys into a boxing position. The referee warns Little Mac about his attitude before to make ring the bell. Olimar hesitates to come to him but when he closes the distance,Olimar gets between the ropes. Little Mac stands back but when Olimar hesitates to get out,he punches him on his helmet before to pull him and tackle him on the corner. He bounces off the ropes and executes a Big Boot to the helmet again. Then he mounts on him and punches his glass again before to get him up and to do a One-Handed Spinebuster. Then he gets him on his knees,goes behind him and does a Tossing German Suplex on the corner. Olimar rolls in front of him. Little Mac takes time to contemplate his demolition. The boxer gets him into a Fireman's Carry before to toss him on the ringpost.

"What a vicious demolition ! " reacts Mew2King.

Then he goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

He leaves the ring without losing time but is stopped at the arena by Cream the Rabbit.

"Mr Mac,you viciously beat your opponent without mercy tonight. Is that a message to someone ? "

"It's a message to every son of a bitch who dares to go to this battle royal. I wanted to show them that I could do better that them in 45 seconds ! And now... I'll give them prove that I can battle in this match ! "

He comes back into the ring where still lies Olimar suffering but Little Mac grabs him by the back of the neck and,from the middle of the ring,tosses him over the top rope to land just in front of the commentators.

"Did he really do that ?!!! " says Etika shocked.

Then he finally comes back to backstage while referees take care of the loser.

In the backstage,Toon Link's walking until Amy Rose interrupts him.

"Mister,do you have any objections about Orbot's decision ? "

"Well... 2-Out-of-3-Falls,it's kinda intense ! I personally don't have problems with that ! With all my respect I have for Lucas,I could him more times than two ! "

"You think so ?! " says suddently a familiar voice. Lucas appears behind him.

"Sorry but I was talking logically. "

"That's okay ! May the best win tonight ! "

Then he leaves.

In the ring,Mr Game and Watch is sitting on a steel chair while an armchair is posed in front of him.

"Welcome to the Watch and Interview Show ! Where we're interviewing SWE Stars of the Moment ! I'm still glad to be at Detroit,Michigan with all of you,SWE Universe ! And now... " he gets up. "My guest of tonight will fight... into a Ladder Match for the Divas Championship ! Please welcome the goddess Palutena. "

Palutena arrives with a tight jean,beige high heels,a white T-Shirt with her logo and a black jacket. Game and Watch helps her enter in the ring

She shakes the man's hand and sits on the armchair.

"Glad that you accepted this interview. Now we will begin by the most interesting question : What do you think of Lucina ? "

"And me who thought that I already said it yesterday : she's acting like a bitch because she is one of a bitch. "

"As you must know there are children in the public. "

"You know,first time I heard about her,I heard she was loyal,determinate and all that kind of stuff. Me I said to myself : "Another one who's wasting her life for other's ! ". Anyway with years passing,she became to radically change until to become that fucker you met yesterday. And one other thing about her : she's not wearing any make-up. Consequence : she's an ugly motherfucker ! "

_OHHHHHHHH !_

"Am I not beautiful ?! "

"I can't deny ! "

"She thinks she can beat anybody in this building ! But that's not true ! There are women here who's working their ass to prove themselves not to be pretentious like her ! Did you already see me do like her ?! "

_YES ! YES ! YES ! YES ! YES !_

"... Do you think I can beat her ? "

_NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO ! NO !_

"Then you are as corrupted as she is ! "

_OUHHHHHHH !_

"Well... " interrupts Game and Watch who's calming the situation. "We heard what you had to say about this. Now what you gonna do when... you'll beat her in three weeks at No Holds Barred ? "

"Me,since I'm a respectful woman,I would challenge any girl to come in front of me and try their shot ! In fact every girls could come at the ssame time and I would choose the worthy one. "

But she's suddently interrupted by Mii Gunner's music who comes to the ring with determination. Palutena gets up and faces her face-to-face. Mr Game and Watch is getting out of the ring.

"Well looks like Gabriella has a few question to ask you. What if I... let her lead ? " he finally says before to go next to the commentator table.

Both girls haven't a micro. Palutena insults the Mii until this one suddently kicks her between the legs. She falls on the ground weakened by the pain while Gabriella returns immediately to the backstage.

"What's her problem again ?! " asks Mew2King.

Many minutes later...

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approching the ring,from Tazmily Village,with a weight of 94 lbs : Lucas ! "

Lucas comes in the ring,we could see that he was excited about the 2-Out-of-3-Falls stipulation. Then Toon Link's played.

"And his opponent,from Kokiri Village,with a weight of 91 lbs,The Hero of Winds : Toon Link ! "

He enters in the ring and he stays on his corner staring at Lucas.

The referees waits the good moment before to make ring the bell. Both superstars walks around the ring in position of fight. Then Lucas taunts him,which makes Link laugh. Then they jump on each other making a tie up. The fight lasts ten seconds before that Toon Link does a Side Headlock but Lucas bounces him off the ropes,he does a Ducking under him and tries a Dropkick. But Toon Link catches himself against the ropes and does a Running Single Leg Front Dropkick. Then both men get up and stare at each other. They hesitate to take their hands during many seconds before that Lucas turns around himself and takes him into a Rear Waist Lock. But Link slams him on the mat and does a Armlock but Lucas gets up by rolling backward and does a Snap Suplex. Links gets back up and presses himself against the ropes. They tie up agains and Lucas presses Toon Link against the ropes. The referee separates them and calms Lucas down. But Toon Link climbs the middle rope and does a Sunset Flip. But Lucas stands up and crashes his upper body with his knee. He bounces off the ropes and does a Elbow Drop. He stomps his torso before to go to the apron and wait for him. Toon Link gets up and Lucas jumps on the top rope but the swordfighter joins him at the 3rd rope and does a Super Hurricanrana. He lands on both feet while Lucas crashes himself in the middle of the ring.

"That was impressive ! " comments Mew2King.

"What can I say ? It's Mini SWE ! "

Toon Link does a Sleeper Hold but Lucas rolls sideward and catches him into a Ankle Lock. But his opponent gets him into Wheelbarrow Roll-Up and goes for the pin.

One... Tw...

Lucas kicks out and Toon Link dropkicks him to the back. The boy passes onto the middle rope and falls in the ringside in front of the ramp. The Hero bounces off the ropes and goes for a Suicide Dive but the PK user catches him at the last moment and instantly throws him into a Belly-to-Belly Slam. Toon Link goes to crash himself on the ramp. Lucas goes to pick him up.

1... 2... 3... Fo...

He throws him to get him back into the ring but the Hero of Wind jumps onto the apron and tries a Springboard Corkscrew Moonsault but Lucas grabs him into a Powerslam Clutch. He goes to crash his back onto the steel stairs.

"What a vicious Powerslam ! " comments Mew2King.

"He's trying everything he can to finish him ! "

1... 2... 3... 4...

Then he gets him back into the ring. He takes time to rest lied on the apron but as he gets up,he's surprised by Toon Link's kick on the torso. He goes for a Suplex but Lucas turns around and does a Snap Suplex. Then he bounces off the ropes and does a Flying Forearm Smash before to do a Reverse Elbow Smash. He elevates him in the air and crashes him on the turnbuckle. Then he bounces off the ropes and tries a Clostheline but Link balances him over the top rope but Lucas grabs the top rope and lands on the apron. He elbows his opponent's head before to wait for a Springboard. He executes perfectly a Springboard Clostheline and goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He goes for a Springboard Corkscrew Elbow and crashes his gut. Then he goes to the turnbuckle and taps the mat with his right foot for his signature move. Toon Link gets up very slowly then,facing his rival,he runs to him and hits the Super Kick. But the cartoon character grabs the foot but Lucas gets his leg free and hits a Jumping Enzuigiri. Toon Link collapses on the mat and Lucas grabs him by behind. He hits the German Suplex which leads him in front of the ropes. He escapes and rests next to the ramp. Lucas bounces off the ropes and hits a Springboard Shooting Star Press. He lands on him and both men stay down.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Lucas tries to get him back into the ring with a Front Facelock but he surprises him with a Northern Lights Suplex. Then Link comes back into the ring.

6... 7... 8... Nin...

But he gets out and brings Lucas back into the ring. He waits next to the corner for him to get up and executes a Big Boot to the face.

Then he gets him up by behind to get his Forward Russian Leg Sweep. But Lucas takes him at the last moment into a Front Facelock but Toon Link pushes him inches away and Lucas hits a Front Dropkick. Then he quickly hits a Super Kick to the chin before to finish him with a Ripcord Knee to the head. He goes finally for the pin.

1... 2...

Kickout !

Toon Link kicks out !

"The Hero of Wind is not ready to give up now ! " says Mew2King.

"Remember : it's 2-Out-of-3-Falls ! It's still 0-0 !! "

Then Lucas is about to execute the Pop-Up Spinebuster but Toon Link surprisely hits a Frankesteiner and hits his Butterfly Piledriver. Lucas lands on his left and his opponent pins him.

1... 2... 3 !

"The winner of the first round : Toon Link ! "

"0-1 for Toon Link ! " says Etika.

Then he tries a Armbar but Lucas does a Surprise Roll-Up and pins him while having his free hand stuck on the mat.

1... 2... 3 !

"The winner of the second round : Lucas ! "

"The final round is now ! " says Mew2King.

"But Lucas stole him one round. "

"Everything's allowed into this match... except objects etc. "

Both men stay down for a time while the referee's making the countout. Then Lucas comes back still crouching on the ground but Toon Link soccerball kicks him in the gut. Then he does a Seated Fujiwara Armbar and tries making him quit. Many seconds later,Lucas gets up and tries to grab the ropes but the swordfighter takes him away but Lucas takes the occasion to roll and take him in a Powerbomb Clutch. He does a Scoop Powerbomb and wants to chain with the Super Kick. He hits the move but Toon Link dodges,bounces off the ropes and does the Bicycle Kick but Lucas grabs the secondary leg,then the order one and does the Liontamer. He's suffering a lot but,twenty seconds later,he frees himself,pushes him away with his legs and intercepts him into a Droe-Toe-Hold. He chains with a STF but Lucas begins crawling to the ropes. Toon Link blinds him but Lucas bites his right hand. That doesn't do anything and Lucas is seconds away from taping. Then he rolls sideward and does a Sleeper Hold. But Toon Link gets up and does a Possum Pin.

One... Tw...

Lucas takes him into a Reverse Sunset Flip Powerbomb but Toon Link catches his legs and does the Inverted Boston Crab. Lucas quickly gets up and does an Inverted Figure Figure Four Leglock. Toon Link crawls to the ropes but Lucas's wehght makes him slow down. Twenty seconds later,He turnsturns around and executes the real Figure Four Leglock. The little boy suffers but he manages to kick his leg and get her out of the way. Then he kicks out and is surprised by a sudden Brogue Kick.

"What a kick ! He was gonna to kill ! " says Etika

Then he goes for the Forward Russian Leg Sweep but Lucas tackles him on his back and does three Spinning Toe Hold before to chain with the Calf Killer. But Toon Link sleeps him with a One-Handed Sleeper Hold. But the boy gets on him on his back and does an Armbar before to do a Chickenwing Crossface. The Hero of Wind gets up and hits a Scoop DDT before to do his Butterfly Piledriver and goes for the pin... but Lucas does a back roll and does a Mahistrol Pin but Toon Link kicks out and both men crawls on the mat.

While the commentators were talking,Lucas stays down between the apron and the ropes and Toon Link goes to pick him up. Lucas holds on the ropes and the referee obliges Link to drop him. Then he comes back but receives a kick to the side of the head before that Lucas gets up,pushes him to the ropes and intercepts him with a Pop-Up Spinebuster before to lie on him for the final pin.

1... 2... 3 !

The crowd exploses in cheers as Shy Guy announces the winner.

"Here's your winner : Lucas !! "

But Lucas stays lied on the mat while Toon Link lied in the ringside,out of sight. Another referee comes to take him to backstage but Lucas wakes up and leaves the ring alone. The crowd cheers him as he disappears out of sight into backstage.

Now it's time for the main event !

"And we are to inform you that Lucas is recovering and the match won't have any consequences on his health. " Etika reassures telespectators.

Every participant to the battle royal is here :

Kirby

Young Link

Squirtle

Diddy Kong

Jigglypuff

Popo

Villager

Bowser Jr

"Remember : the winner faces Ness at No Holds Barred in a Steel Cage Match for the Cruiserweight Title ! " informs Mew2King.

And the match begins. Everyone is after someone : Kirby-Squirtle

Young Link-Jigglypuff

Bowser Jr-Diddy Kong

Villager-Popo

Villager eliminates Popo with an incredible speed.

**Popo eliminated. 7 Superstars remaining.**

Bowser Jr stomps Diddy Kong on the corner. He then shreds his face on the bottom rope. Young Link gets Jigglypuff on the top rope but has difficulty to eliminate him. Kirby gets Squirtle into a Front Facelock. Red,who was in the ringside,orders to Squirtle : "Tackle him against the villager ! "

Squirtle pushed forward and the villager,in the contact,passes over the middle rope.

"He's not eliminated ! " exclaimed Etika.

Bowser Jr gets Diddy Kong into a Fallaway Slam position but the monkey escapes behind him and does the Inverted Powerslam. He goes then to eliminate Young Link and Jigglypuff at the same time.

**Young Like and Jigglypuff eliminated. 5 Superstars remaining.**

Kirby stomps Squirtle then goes to eliminate him but Squirtle hit his gut with his knee then bounces off the ropes but Kirby catches him into a Overhead Belly-to-Belly. Diddy Kong gets Bowser Jr on the top rope but the Koopa with his foot goes for Diddy's eye and half-blinds him,eliminating him just after that.

**Diddy Kong eliminated. 4 Superstars remaining.**

Then he attacks Kirby before to eliminates him. But Kirby stays suspended to the top rope and tries to come back. Bowser Jr tries to eliminate Squirtle with his Powerslam but he escapes behind him and collapses in a sitting position.

"Counter-Attack ! " yells Red.

The Koopa runs to him for a Knee Strike but Squirtle rolls away and kicks in his right leg. Then he is surprised by Kirby's Flying Clostheline attack. The balloon climbs on the top rope for his finisher but Squirtle makes him fall to the ringside.

**Kirby eliminated. 3 Superstars remaining.**

Bowser Jr comes behind the Pokemon and low blows him before to eliminate him immediately.

**Squirtle eliminated. 2 Superstars remaining.**

Bowser Jr is alone in the ring. But he knows that Villager is the last wrestler to eliminate. He looks for him leaning forward the ropes and looking at the ringsides but when he asks to the commentators where he was,the last survivor comes back with his axe. He takes it conversely and smashes with it on Bowser's shell like a kendo stick. He keeps doing this action before the smash his head with the extremity of the wood.

"He's gonna to kill him ! " complains Mew2King.

"As he's not using it actually,it's safe for now ! " Etika says while reassuring him.

Finally he eliminates the little boy with a Samoan Drop.

"He wins the march fair and square ! " comments Etika.

"He stayed in the ringside for all the match ! "

"It's Squirtle's fault ! That wasn't willingly ! "

"Whatever ! "

Villager gets back into backstage while raising his axe to the air. The crowd boos him.

"Ladies and gentlemen... " Etika concludes this episodes. "This was Mini SWE ! We now know that Villager will face Ness in a Steel Cage Match for the Cruiserweight Championship sunday. Goodnight everybody ! "

**No Holds Barred Card Updated**

Villager vs Ness (c)

Steel Cage Match for the Cruiserweight Championship


End file.
